


It's Always Been Stiles

by YouAreNotAloneAnymore



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 02:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9269330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouAreNotAloneAnymore/pseuds/YouAreNotAloneAnymore
Summary: Everyone always thinks it’s me, Scott McCall, who’s the most important one, who everyone goes to for help. Really, it’s always been Stiles.-Scott's view on his best friend Stiles-





	

Stiles is my best friend and my brother. Even before all of this werewolf business, before my true alpha status, and before anyone new me as Scott McCall, he was there for me. We’ve been best friends since kindergarten. We’re one of the same. We’ve done everything with each other; learn to ride bikes, play video games, sneaking out of the house for the first time, try out for Lacrosse. It was fun.

 

Now, Stiles has his faults. He’s been in love with the same girl, Lydia Martin, since third grade. She’s the love of his life. I remember when she was hurt and in the hospital, my mom told me he stayed the whole weekend in the waiting room until she was okay. My mom’s a nurse, you know. And I’m not saying that all of this is a bad thing ‘cause, you know…

 

He got the girl in the end.

 

Stiles also has ADHD and has no brain-to-mouth filter. Sometimes, I’m not even sure one ever existed when it comes to him. He can come off as blunt to some people, and harsh to others-

 

_“Okay, your little bump on the head is right about ‘here’ on our lists of problems right now.”_

 

-But he’s always understanding. If it wasn’t for him and his smart mouth, we’d probably be in jail. I think his dad being a cop also, kind of helped.

 

_“We need to find a way to commit justifiable homicide.”_

_“Did you really just say that to the son of a cop?”_

 

He flails. A lot. I think it’s his body’s natural fight or flight instinct. He kind of looks like a bird at times, if I’m being honest. He doesn’t like it when we sneak up on him because he can’t hear like we can. I think he flails around Derek mostly, though. It’s kind of funny. Sometimes, I think Derek does it on purpose.

 

But then came when I got bit. Stiles could have left me-

 

_“Scott, you’re my best friend.”_

 

-He could have been afraid of what I’ve become, but he wasn’t. He was always there for me. When I was lost, he showed me how to control my shifts, how not to go out and hunt rabbits to put in my ‘little werewolf oven’. Sure, it kind of hurt (lacrosse balls are harder than they looks) and I could have given up- or killed him- but Stiles never stopped pushing me.

 

Sometimes, life as a werewolf got hard. The fights became too much and I felt like the world was against me. I just wanted everything to be back to the way it was. Stiles took me to the lacrosse field and we played like old times.

 

_“Dude, you still got me!”_

_“Yeah, but I had you before.”_

_“Yeah, and you_ _still got me!_ _”_

 

So, maybe Stiles isn’t who you’d first think to be your superhero but he’s my Batman and best friend and I’m lucky to have him.

 

If we’re being honest, I’m not the hero or the ‘main character’ or even your ‘go-to guy’. It’s all Stiles.

  
It’s always been Stiles.


End file.
